


[山组]Love Song Requiem

by 季溦凉 (shinkaiforest)



Series: 哀歌 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkaiforest/pseuds/%E5%AD%A3%E6%BA%A6%E5%87%89
Summary: Written in 2009-2011. 始まりの瞬間が終わります。
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: 哀歌 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983556
Kudos: 2





	[山组]Love Song Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> 发出来也是出于某种过了这么多年我仍然没写完的不甘心吧。

**It's a long long goodbye.**

**1.**

大野智洗完澡擦着头发从浴室里出来的时候，电视里播放的明显是少儿不宜的节目。而和他同一房间的樱井翔正躺在床上目不转睛的盯着看，表情相当正直。

大野觉得处于一个年长者的立场他应该提醒樱井，该去洗澡准备睡觉好养足了精神以应付明天还会继续的媒体的狂轰滥炸，于是他也就这么说了。

他说翔君，我洗完了该你了。

对方面色古怪的看了他一眼，不过还是没说什么乖乖的去了浴室。

留下他一个人对着电视里纠缠在一块的男女发呆。

大野相当庆幸他是跟樱井睡在一个房间的。毕竟比起团里的其他三个人，樱井还算是比较熟的那个。好歹之前一起在京都呆过一段时间。再之前对方还曾经怯生生的过来问他，待会录影的时候，可不可以在自己的身后跳。那时候，好像还说了不少话呢。

反观现在，几乎算上无话可说。

“其实国外的也没和日本的有啥区别么。到最后喊的都是那回事。那刚才翔君还能看的那么起劲，难道是之前都没得看么……”

大野念叨着，在心里默默的为樱井少爷掬了一把泪。不过下一刻——

……诶，困了。

等到樱井出来的时候，大野已经栽歪在床边上睡的不省人事了。

第一次知道这个前辈睡相如此差的樱井在稍稍的惊了一下之后，先是轻手轻脚的走过去关了电视，接着把大野一半在地上的身体挪上床。也许是因为挪动的动作稍微大了一点，大野的眼睛撑开一条缝，妈妈……

谁是你妈啊！

樱井当即有把大野丢那里然后让他明天起来之后浑身酸痛的冲动，不过手上的动作却是放轻了的，还给大野好好的盖上了被子。房间里开着空调还是很凉的。

最后樱井望着前辈一脸满足的睡相好一会，无力的呓语：

“大野桑，你知不知道我是樱井翔啊……”

**2.**

大野不像二宫一样晕船。但是乘一艘游艇在世界最大的海洋上呆了那么久还是让他即使下了船踩到了坚实的陆地也仍然觉得脚下在摇晃，分不清虚实。

就像他现在的状态。

关于“出道”，大野本来已经不抱希望了。

刚入社的时候确实曾经想象过，可现实却是他要给跳得不好的后辈伴舞，越来越back。这些其实都还好，可以跳舞的机会也快要没有了才是大野最不能忍受的。

他想，既然已经没有其他，那只要能跳舞就好了。

所以才会没有丝毫犹豫的就去了京都。

等从京都回来的时候，他已经有了退社的打算，也和社长提过几次。

当拿到写着A·Ra·Shi跟Ohno Solo的歌词本的时候，大野多少开始察觉事情的发展。可还是不能确定，毕竟事务所里有那么多比他好的人，怎么也轮不到他吧。于是在社长对他说一个星期后去夏威夷他也还是以为要去玩而已。

直到上了船开了记者会，面对数不尽的镜头大野开始觉得是哪里搞错了。如果等到别人发现搞错了不该是他的时候就太尴尬了，于是他想要逃跑，在没被别人发现之前，他这个错误先行消失掉会比较好。

“那，要不要一起逃？”

身边正趴在船舷上的少年在干呕的间隙里问他，微弱的声音掩在不曾停息的海涛声里。如果不是他怕二宫掉下去而一直在边上注意着二宫和也的一举一动，也许根本就不会注意到。

可就是如此微小而虚弱的声音却在大野的心里造成了巨大的回响。

他愣愣的看着二宫和也。

大野以为二宫和他不一样。他以为其他的团员都和他不一样。虽然有不安，可是对于能出道还是很高兴的吧。

而他只有害怕而已。在远离家乡的陌生海面上，身边都是不熟悉的人，面前是不可预知的未来。

然而二宫对他说，一起逃吧。

一起。

也许二宫和也自己并没有注意到，但是“一起”这样的字眼，却确确实实的温暖了迷茫而彷徨的大野智。

应该是由于没能得到回应，二宫撑起头对他喊，喂你听到我说的话了么。

但还没等他回答什么，就有一道声音插了进来。

“这人生地不熟的你们俩往哪去啊，无人岛么。”

大野智回头，看见的是一脸戾气的樱井翔。

**3.**

“我回来了。”

大野终于回到家里的时候，给他开门的是姐姐。

“爸、妈，是智回来了啊，”姐姐朝着客厅喊了一声，然后转过头来，接过他手里的包的同时如同连珠炮一般毫不客气的数落他，“智你竟然都不告诉我们你去夏威夷是为了出道，真过分！”

“啊……对不起……”大野脱掉鞋子小声的道歉，想着多少要撑到客厅跟父母打声招呼，可是因为几天来在陌生异国的种种折腾得他精疲力尽，无论是精神还是体力都已经透支的他，终于还是力不从心地倒了下去。

醒过来的时候他已经躺在自己房间的床上了。捞过放在床头的手机看时间，大野发觉他至少睡了20个小时。慢吞吞的从床上爬起来，走出房间想去洗澡。

周一的中午，应该没人会在家吧……他这么想着，却发现姐姐正在厨房里做饭。

“智你醒了？先去洗澡吧饭马上就好了。”

“嗯……姐你今天不上班么？”大野应着，拖着步子走向浴室。

“放假啦今天。”

“哦……”

“不过，要是放你一个人在家的话，就算给你准备好饭你也可能看不见然后忘记吃了吧。”

“嗯……”的确如此。

“还‘嗯’呢！这样下去你根本就不能独立嘛。”

“那我就一直住在家里好了。”

“……不要胡说快去洗。”

“嗯……”

那不是胡说啊。热水浇在头上的时候大野想。

下午的时候妈妈似乎是不放心姐姐一个人照顾他所以提早下了班。听说爸爸也会早回来的妈妈和姐姐决定开HOME PARTY。

“智出道了要好好庆祝呀！”妈妈笑着说。

晚上大野再一次躺到自己的床上，也许是之前睡的太多，即使合上眼睛，睡意也没有要光顾的意思。

他想起刚刚饭桌上有点醉意的爸爸对他说，你出道了就算是出社会了吧，也是有正式工作的人了。之前我还和你妈妈想你以后要怎么办呢。现在好了，不用我们操心了。呐，智，以后要加油啊，生活从现在才开始呢！

一直以来家人对他都是很放任的。不学习整天画画也好，为了跳舞从高中退学也罢，从来都没说过什么。但是缺损的画具和颜料还没等他开口就会被补齐，和学校告别之后回到家里发现已经有了整理好的行李。

于是他为了能做自己喜欢的事情义无反顾的往前冲。一定要做到淋漓尽致做到让自己满足。因为那不止是自己的期望，还有家人的心意。

可他终于还是到了要为前途着想的年龄了。在京都的时候连他自己都知道不能一辈子就这样跳舞，父母怎么可能没去想过呢。

幸亏出道了。

就像樱井在船上说的那样，事到如今整个世界都知道松本润二宫和也相叶雅纪樱井翔和他大野智是要在世界范围内掀起暴风雨的arashi，如果这个天气预报出了错，丢人的范围可是世界级的。

即使一切在他看来还是如同梦境一般，握住身边人的手的时候对方冰凉而汗湿的掌心却是真实的。

从现在开始，努力吧。

**4.**

虽然“在世界范围内掀起暴风雨”是相叶的台词不是他的，但那是对他们的期望，是他们整个团的野望啊。当然大野本人没想得那么复杂，他只是觉得，要把眼前的工作做好，一点一点来，在还不可见的未来的某一天，他们五个人，一定会掀起暴风雨的，在这个有近六十亿人生存的蓝色星球上。

被告知要参加十月的Jr. CON的时候，五个人都紧张得爆表了。自从岚结成这一个月以来都是透过镜头和观众交流，中间隔着各种媒体。可是Concert是要真实的面对观众的，从前上台都是给前辈伴舞什么的，这一次的主角变成了自己，所以每个人都发挥了自己十二分的精力去努力，务必要给观众看自己最好的一面。

就这样忙碌着到了CON当天大野才想起来，他之前一直在京都，并没有什么上电视的机会，大概没什么人认识他吧，说不定大家看到他这个人的时候会突然鸦雀无声什么的呢。

想来想去也没想到什么好方法能解决这个问题了。最后一个甩头管他呢上去再说吧。怎样都能撑过去的啊不过是冷场啊之前不是也撑过来了么。

结果自我介绍之后真的如同预料一般没有尖叫，但也不是大野想象中的鸦雀无声。

台下观众交头接耳，悉悉索索的声音伴着质疑在空气中扩散。大野不知所措地站在舞台边缘，无论是面前的观众还是身后的Jr们的目光仿佛都有了硬度，一道一道刺在他身上，生生地痛。

接着他清楚的听见一个姑娘说这谁啊之前没见过诶为什么是他啊Takki比他好多了吧。

他一时忘记了要如何呼吸。

那些之前做好的心理建设在一瞬间全线崩溃。少年人的火气上来，大野握紧了拳头咬牙想我这就走把Takki换上来如你所愿啊。

“みんなさん，接下来是……”

樱井的报幕声恰到好处的响起来，瞬间就将众人的视线集中到他的身上。

那多少还带点童音的声音被音响扩大，在会场里回荡，盖过了其他所有的一切。

大野觉得樱井的声音环绕在他身边好像一个屏障，为他挡住了所有恶意，让他紧绷的神经终于有了放松的机会。

灯光暗下来的时候他偷偷地抹了把额头，全是汗。

**5.**

“Leader~~~吃饭了~~~~”令大野从冥想国度回归的是相叶仿佛永远都会很有元气的声音。

“哦？嗯。谢谢。”接过便当，打开，是自己喜欢的牛舌便当。

“Leader又发呆啊。刚叫你好久都没反应的诶。”

没回答。

吃饭也能发呆么！相叶很囧。于是他小心翼翼的从大野的饭盒里夹了菜出来。大野没发现但是却被坐在旁边的二宫pia了。

“吃你自己的！”

“好……”在二宫的瞪视下相叶又把菜夹了回去，“对不起Leader， 不过这个可以给我吃嘛？我都没有的~”

还没等大野回答二宫家和也君的爪子就拍在了相叶头上。

“因为Nino你都不给我吃……”

“那这都给你！”二宫死命从自己的饭盒里夹菜给相叶。

都、都是腌萝卜啊……TOT

大野放下筷子看着斗嘴的竹马档笑。

"Leader吃完了？"是刚刚一直没出声的松本。和相叶跟二宫不一样，松本从开始吃饭就一直没说什么。

“嗯。”

"吃的好少啊."

看了看还剩下大半的便当，好像是吧可是真的觉得很饱了再也吃不下了剩这么多好浪费也许刚刚给相叶分一些才是正确选择？

“我可以吃么？”

“诶？啊，嗯。”点头。

望着吃的两边脸都鼓起来的松本大野感叹，小孩子就是好啊食欲都很旺盛。

三年的时间让最开始如同包办婚姻一般被组合在一起的五个人渐渐熟悉和习惯了彼此的存在。镜头内外一样的欢笑摆酷装傻疯闹，年龄的差距带来的隔阂渐渐被消弭。

大野习惯了相叶永不停歇的吵吵闹闹。习惯了二宫时不时的搂搂抱抱。习惯了松本偶尔爆发的搞笑基因。习惯了樱井……

“呃！”

突然发出奇怪的声音让乐屋里其他三个人的视线全部集中到他身上，大野抱歉地笑笑，“我……好像吃太饱了呐。”

最开始大野以为打几个就会停下来也就没在意。可是过了大约有十分钟，他依然连绵不绝地打嗝，丝毫感觉不出有会停下来的迹象。

“如果连续打嗝一百个的话，人就会死哦~”已经开始抱着NDS再次踏上征战旅途的二宫勇士突然冒出一句。

“啥？Leader你已经打了多少个了啊？”

松本端了一杯水过来，“我家家传的方法，如果像这样从杯子的另一端喝水的话就可以停止打嗝哦，Leader快试试吧。”

连二宫都停下了游戏，和大野相叶三个人一起震惊地望着松本把脖子伸到了一个不可思议的长度。

“呃！”

“……润君难道你还没放弃那‘搞笑Leader’的头衔么。”

“喂！”

“呃！TAT”

结束了木更津拍摄的樱井边说着“早安”边走进乐屋的时候，看见的是二宫一个人猫在沙发上猛打游戏，听见他进来，嘴里哼哼出一句“早翔酱”，眼睛不离屏幕手上按键的动作不停全副心神依然在游戏上。

樱井习以为常地放下背包左顾右盼了一番，却没看到除了二宫和也以外的任何一个Member。

不可能还没来吧？

正想问其他人在哪里的时候就听见相叶和松本的声音从洗手间那边传过来。

“Leader加油啊！还差一点！啊啊又失败了……”

这是在干什么呐。樱井皱紧了眉推开洗手间的门，还没等他开口，发现是他的相叶已经飞扑过来。

“翔酱不好了Leader要死了！”

“哈？”

把挡住视线的相叶那颗毛茸茸的脑袋扳开，看见大野和松本正站在水池边上。

“Leader再来再来！”松本小包子端过装满了水的杯子，“只要这样……”樱井眼见松本的脖子弯曲到了人类所不能的程度，接着大野也朝着非人类的方向努力，可是手突然一抖，杯子里的水洒了他一身。凭大野那套衣服滴水的程度，那杯水肯定不是第一杯。

“你们这是在干什么啊！”

从观看非人类特技表演中回过神来的相叶在樱井耳边高分贝地解释：“Leader他打嗝停不下来了，Nino说连续打一百个嗝人就死了Leader已经……”正在相叶解释的当口大野的身子又抖了一下，“啊不好了不好了再有二十九个O酱就会死掉了啊怎么办啊翔酱！”

大野回过头，樱井看见对方那一双八字眉皱的都快连在一起了，圆圆的面包脸也扭曲成了羊角，上面还沾着刚刚洒出来的水珠，在灯光下闪耀着Kira Kira的光。

让他觉得对方狼狈又可怜的同时，又有那么点可爱呐……

“翔……呃君……”伴随着这声中途变调的呼唤，水又洒出来一些。

看不下去了啊。

樱井叹口气，“把杯子给我。”

转身回到休息室拿着桌子上剩下的方便筷子回来，掰开，将水杯重新接满，把筷子十字形交叉盖在杯口，递给大野。

依次喝一圈就会好了。他指着被筷子分出四块区域的杯子。

大野乖乖的接过。只要能停住这恼人的生理反应他啥都愿意尝试啊。不是怕打一百个嗝就会死掉，而是一直打嗝真的很难受。

一，二，三，四。

大野起抬头，眨了眨眼睛看向樱井。

好像……真的停住了诶……

**6.**

如果在无人岛上只能有两个人留下，你会选谁和你在一起？

坐在摄影棚里摆弄着手里的牌子的大野想这问题根本没什么实际意义。他们的日子过得好好的怎么可能就突然现代鲁宾逊了。

但是这个问题却似乎是从很久以前流传下来的惯例，无论是上电视还是杂志的访问，只要身为Johnny's的一员就无法避免被问到。

要是能供选择的对象是女人的话，倒也是美事一桩，偏偏却只能选和自己一样都是男人的Member。

听说是因为现在姑娘们就喜欢什么“俩男人在无人岛上然后干柴烈火的画面，光是想想就会让人尖叫着流鼻血啦！”这样的东西。

大野觉得，也许这世界从他们的出道单曲买了95万张的时候就处于他的理解范围之外了。明明如果真的只有两个男人留在无人岛上，想要尖叫的应该是他才对。

“Leader，还在录节目呐。”

坐在身边的松本压低了声音的提醒。

大野一抬头就看见对方狠狠地瞪着他。

“啊啊我已经选好了。”他有点慌忙地说。

大野虽然不喜欢这个问题，答案却是很早以前就已经思考出来了的。

他看向坐在他斜对面那张圆桌边上的二宫和樱井。

二宫已经选好了，把其余的牌子放在桌子上手里只留下选中的一张。樱井仍然把五个牌子都握在手里，似乎只是把牌子的顺序换了一下。

大野到现在都清楚的记得，那年在游艇上樱井翔曾经提过一次无人岛。

只是对于樱井来说那只是他真正要说的话的引子，所以他本人应该是没什么印象了吧。

他对二宫跟大野说你们俩要逃去无人岛么。

于是在听到这句话的瞬间大野的脑内确实的上演了他和二宫家的和也同学两个人在无人岛上生存的画面。虽然下一刻他的注意力又被樱井的说教拉了回去，这样的画面也被丢在大野那充满谜团的大脑的某个角落，直到关于无人岛的问题再次被提出来，才得以重见天日。

“我选了Nino。怎么说呢。想着要怎么办才好的时候，脑海里就出现了两个人。”

“第一反应就是Nino啊。脑海里都是我跟Nino两个人想着一起去找东西吃什么的吧。”

“所以就是Nino了。”

只能是Nino了。他把左手里剩下的四个牌子轻轻的放在桌子上。

但是被樱井翔举起来的那三个牌子最外面的那个上面，写的是大野智的名字。

**7.**

大野虽然给人一种无论在哪里都能睡着的印象，但事实是，除了在自己家，他在其他的地方睡也睡不踏实，只能闭着眼睛在半梦半醒之间徘徊。

不过后来他发现，如果有樱井在，他似乎，能够好好入睡。

所以当二宫相叶松本都唾弃樱井睡觉又打呼又磨牙吵得人完全不能入睡而拒绝和这个人住同一房间的时候，他笑呵呵说，那让翔君和我住一个房间吧。

二宫露出了解脱般的表情，辛苦你了Leader你解救我们于水火呀。

松本也毫不留情的跟进，我可不想明天顶着黑眼圈上CON。

相叶则是身体力行的表达了他对大野的感激之情，他扑过来抱住他高声喊，“Leader我爱你！”

Member们的一句一句让樱井家的大少爷脑门上的小青筋一个一个的冒出来，当看到相叶抱着大野表白的时候他忍无可忍的爆发了。

“你们太夸张了吧我哪有打呼磨牙我每天都有好好喝牛奶我不缺钙！”

大家看看这动不动就发飙的样子哪里像不缺钙了啊。

但是这个晚上大野并没有一觉睡到天亮。

他在半夜里醒过来，回忆起之前他明明是靠着床坐在地板上看电视的。然后看着看着就睡着了。

但现在却好好地躺在床上了。

是翔君吧。如同之前的每一次。关掉电视拉上窗帘把他搬上床盖上被子。像妈妈一样的。如果是松润Nino相叶都会叫醒他，告诉他去床上睡不然明天起来腰酸背痛。

只有翔君，把一切都做好，给他一个好眠。

大野盯着看不清的天花板出神。

然后，和醒过来一样突然的，黑暗里响起了樱井的声音。

"翔君？"大野坐起来，试探着叫樱井。“还没睡？”

"嗯……”樱井又说了什么，但是他听不清楚。

“翔君你说的话我听不清楚啦。”

“Aiba……”

“……Aiba酱的话，不在这个房间里啊翔君。”

“相叶去睡觉!"樱井的声音忽然高起来。

哈？

大野有点担心的爬到樱井的床边去看，却差点被对方胡乱挥过来的手打到鼻子。躲开的时候踩到了床边的拖鞋上失去平衡，一下子坐到了地上。

“好痛……翔君你根本还在睡吧……”虽然地上铺了地毯减少了不少的冲击，但是他仍然小小的叫出声来。

而樱井则是又念了几次相叶的名字。

“相叶早就睡了樱井翔你就别叫唤了。”大野揉着屁股没好气地说。

第二天二宫看着大野的黑眼圈fufu笑，翔酱的功力又大增了吧这次连Leader都睡不着了呐。

松本扶额，“我就是不想看到黑眼圈才……”

“这么说翔酱睡觉又磨牙又打呼是真的！果然是仓鼠么！”一贯兴致高昂而早上尤甚的相叶跳起来嚷嚷。

大野摇摇头。“他没有啊。翔君睡着了既不会打呼也没有磨牙。没有你们说的那么糟。”

“诶？”三个人都睁大眼睛瞪着大野。

而樱井笑得像得到了一堆葵花籽的仓鼠，一脸的得意与挑衅。

“看吧看吧智君可是这么说了啊。”

“嗯，他只是说说梦话而已。”

一瞬的安静之后，三个人的爆笑声响彻整个乐屋。

樱井想要搂住他的手在半空僵住。

“智君……”笑脸完全塌了。

“对不起……”

“这没什么好道歉的啦。”樱井坐到他身边去。和他一起看着其他三个人在乐屋里闹腾。“那我昨天晚上说了什么？”

“你说了……”大野看着正和二宫闹在一起的相叶，想了想，还是别告诉翔君了吧。“……我不记得了诶。”

樱井扬了扬眉毛。

“……不记得了么。”

"嗯……"

**8.**

被遗忘的事情，并不一定是不重要的。

大野很早就把樱井大学毕业的那天在日历上用醒目的红色记号笔圈了出来。但是到了那一天他却完全没有注意到。第二天吃早饭的时候他看见新闻里播出对方在礼堂里接过毕业证书接受采访的画面，才发现樱井翔已经是大学毕业生了。

因为觉得打电话或者发Mail都不够正式，所以大野决定无论如何都要当面对樱井说一句恭喜。但是两个人的行程却一直错开。明明平时见面的机会有很多，现在真的想见他的时候反而完全见不到。

下了节目大野第一个走出摄影棚。不知为什么，最近他总觉得很烦躁。之前和姐姐很认真地提起来，反而被她吐槽你难道也有生理期么。

“Leader！”听见相叶在身后喊他，大野停下脚步，慢吞吞的转身，看见高个子青年几步跨过来跑到他面前，绽开一个笑脸，眼角现出几道浅浅的细纹。

“一起走吧Leader。”

“嗯。”

“呐，Leader最近……是不是不太开心啊？”

“诶？”

“总觉得好像有什么心事。虽然和平常一样总是在发呆，但是……我不知道怎么说，就和平常放空的那种很平和的感觉不一样……”

“嗯……”是这样的么。大野自己并没发觉到，他以为自己看起来还和平常没什么两样呢。他抬头去看一脸担心的走在身边的青年，心里忽然觉得很温暖。

“让你担心啦，大概……是因为天开始热了吧……总觉得很烦躁。”

“啊是诶，明明才四月份，樱花才刚开过就忽然热起来了，最近的天气好奇怪啊。不过要是觉得热的话，就吹空调吧，很凉快的！”

“吹多了会感冒的吧……”

“不要说和翔酱一样的话嘛。他说我就是空调开太冷就睡着了所以才总是感冒。”

听到樱井翔的名字，大野想起之前演唱会住在同一个房间的时候樱井翔的说的梦话来，刚刚散去一点的烦躁感又回来了，而且似乎比之前更严重。

“呐，Leader，有烦恼的时候要和我们说啊。你和翔酱都一样。有烦恼都自己扛着不和我们说……”

对不起让你们担心了，大野在心里默默想，然后点了点头。

“对了对了！为了庆祝翔酱毕业我准备了Party哦！不过内容不能告诉你，嘿嘿嘿……到时候你们就知道了，一定会让你们大吃一惊的！”

“嗯。”

“刚刚那些东西，真的很扯啊。什么枝豆啊鸵鸟蛋啊巨乌贼啊，搞得好像被施了巨大咒一样。”完成了D岚收录的樱井和大野一前一后在回乐屋的路上，边走边讨论刚刚收录的内容。

“呵呵，爱拔酱一定想了很久呐。”大野想起之前相叶和他提过，要准备一个Party庆祝樱井毕业。

哦对了，翔君毕业。大野这才意识到因为一直没找到合适的机会，这么大的事情他竟然没有好好祝贺他一下。虽然他并不是忘了有这回事但是……

“……Toshi君，Satoshi君？”

“啊？哦……”听见呼唤的大野回过神来，发现自己走过了。他不好意思的转身，看见樱井靠在自家乐屋门上笑得一脸无奈：“快过来。”

他低着头迅速的从樱井给他让开的地方冲了过去。

乐屋是空的。大野觉得这样也很好，如果其他三个人在他大概又不会说出来了吧，虽然明明就是一句很简单的话。

“翔君……”

“嗯？”

“抱歉……你毕业的事情……一直都没有……”

他默默吸进一口气，“那个，翔君，恭喜……”

“啊樱井君你在这里啊，有点事情……”

一个Staff探头进来打断了大野的话。

“抱歉，大野君我们等下再说。”

他迅速抬头，快得都听见自己的颈骨发出“咔咔”的声响，却只来得及看到樱井翔离开的背影。

属于五个人的乐屋里只剩下大野一个人。他呆在原地盯着那扇关住的门站了很久。

[翔君。卒業おめでとう。]

**9.**

那天晚上大野智做了一个很长的梦。像一场电影。

最开始应该是在某次节目录制之前的后台，十几岁的少年被集合在一起等待上场，场地并不大，所以一群人背倚背，肩贴肩地站在一块。少年们都是爱美而时尚的，流行的发型，精心保养的皮肤，香水也没有被遗忘，差不多每个人都或多或少的喷了些在身上，结果在这狭小的室内，不同种类的香味混合起来，熏得人微微发晕。

正不耐烦的时候，有一个小个子的少年奋力穿越过人群来到他身前，一双又圆又亮的眼睛只盯着他看，似乎有话想说又不敢说的样子。一缕汗湿的头发贴在少年光洁额头的上，有一瞬间大野很想给他拨开，他甚至已经伸出了手。然而那少年开了口，于是大野那已经抬到一半的手又落回了身侧。在他给了那少年肯定答案之后，那双像小鹿一样的大眼睛一下子亮起来，看得大野心头一动。

梦的跳转总是没有逻辑的，下一个瞬间大野发现自己正呆在人来人往的机场，然后看见一个小个子拖着完全不成比例的行李箱慢慢的向他走过来，看见他的时候苦大仇深的表情迅速的扭成了一个微笑。

接下来他发现自己在事务所的走廊。

大野关上社长室的门，慢吞吞的往前走，满心的不爽。他刚去和社长表达退社意愿，却又一次被口胡过去。

迎面走过来一个人，大野低了一下头算作招呼。不想那人却开了口。

“大野君？”

心思不在此处的大野自然没听出叫住他的人的声音里含着的惊喜。

他回过头，看着刚刚擦肩的人。大概是对方察觉了他的莫名，先自我介绍了，虽然脸色不太好，语气也有点咄咄逼人：“我是樱井翔。”

“啊，诶……翔…君？”

大野仔细端详面前人的模样，确实是那时候那小个子大眼睛孩子的眉眼。明明那时候那么可爱的，没想到几年过去之后竟然变得这样尖锐。

他在这边自顾自的发起呆来，却不觉面前少年的脸色越来越黑。等到他从自己的世界中回来，就看见面前这已经比自己高了的少年死死的咬着嘴唇瞪着他，一脸的愤怒和委屈。

虽然发型和小时候不一样，额头却仍然是露出来的，能看见额角有几颗小小的疙瘩。一缕头发挣脱了夹子的禁锢翘了出来，好巧不巧地遮住了樱井的眼睛。

这一次大野智终于能够伸出手把那缕头发拨了回去，然后对那个因为他这一过于亲密的动作而傻掉的少年说，“你长大啦，翔君。”

只是一个眨眼的瞬间，事务所的走廊就和面前的少年一起不见了，应该说，眼睛被遮住的他，什么都看不见了。他站在那里，听到不远处传来一阵阵的海潮声，猜想应该是在哪里的海边。

带着咸味的温暖海风拂过身体，让人觉得很舒服，而且身边有个人紧紧的抓住他的手搂住他的腰，虽然看不见，大野也并不觉得害怕，任由那人搂着他一步一步往前走，那人还会在他耳畔提醒他前面有台阶该抬高脚，耳畔的吐息比阳光还要暖。然而搂着他的人的手却很冷，而且似乎在发抖，于是他轻轻的摇了摇和对方相握的手，然后又握了握那只又冷又潮的手，而对方只是把他搂得更紧。

被海风吹过棕榈树的叶子沙沙作响，所以大野无法确定，刚刚那一瞬间在耳畔拂过的，是樱井在低低地叫他的名字，抑或仅仅是一声叹息。

然后他醒了过来。

天还没有亮，他却再也无法入睡。

**10.**

说到夏天，能想到的一定有冰镇西瓜和弹珠汽水，KIRA KIRA闪着光的蔚蓝色海面，越热越盛的蝉鸣，有着黑亮甲壳的独角仙，还有家附近神社举行的祭典上的苹果糖巧克力香蕉章鱼烧，以及最不能少的，喜欢的女孩子穿着浴衣出来，对自己露出羞涩的笑脸。

对于Arashi的五个人来说，能想到的还有跑遍日本的演唱会。

出道五年，大大小小的演唱会也在各地开了无数次，举着印有自己头像扇子喊着他的名字的人也多了起来。大野觉得，虽然刚开始的时候和Member相比人气差的不是一点半点，然而现在也一点一点追上来了。五个人的默契也越来越好，虽然跨年CON的时候还是只有一分钟不到的镜头，不过他相信，一切都会渐渐好起来的。

这一年他们两个月里要去十个地方，从南到北，从东到西。

横滨是第二个。

安可的时候五个人为了配合夏天的氛围，换了浴衣上台。相叶直接High过头，上一套衣服没脱直接在外头套上浴衣就冲了出来，看见他满头大汗头发都是湿淋淋的，还穿那么多，大野默默的在心里担心对方会不会中暑。然而看见相叶如此开心的表情，又觉得这样也是好的。以前经过什么都已经成为曾经，现在大家都还在，还能如此开怀，就很好。

于是他也跟着快活起来，在舞台上跑来跑去，对台下的观众不停挥手。

然后他回过头，看见樱井翔站在一片喧嚣里微笑。

这个人，他几乎是看着他长大的，看着他褪去了儿时可爱得想要掐一把的童颜，磨平了少年时期那刺得人生疼的锋利棱角，现在的樱井翔，只是微笑着站在那里，整个人身边的气氛就变得柔和起来，让人觉得又温柔又可靠。然而那一双被形容成如同小鹿斑比一样的大眼睛却是从小时候到现在这么多年都没有变过，敛尽光华，熠熠生辉。

大野一路跳着朝樱井奔过去，最后停在那人面前。

樱井翔满是汗水的脸近在咫尺，在灯光下闪闪发亮。

如同一梦方醒，这人从梦里走出来，活生生地出现在他的眼前。

大野想，这个人啊，真是好看极了，让人忍不住想要扑过去，想要碰触他，想要把他拥在怀里，以此证明这一刻的他不再是那漫漫长夜里的一个梦境。

[You’ re hero.]

声嘶力竭的吼出这句歌词的同时大野张开双手抱住樱井，把头压在对方肩膀上。

在这瞬间他觉得整个世界都离他远去。

震耳欲聋的伴奏音乐，饭们突然陡然拉高的尖叫，甚至是他自己的声音，他都听不见。

这一刻只有现在拥在怀里的这个人是唯一的真实。

大野能感到樱井的手在自己背上安抚的轻拍，同时被安抚的还有他长久以来一直焦躁的灵魂。从紧贴在一起的胸膛他能感觉到樱井和自己合在一起的心跳，他发现自己心里的某个缺失的部分终于被填满了。

那些一直徘徊不定的郁结心情似乎终于找到了出口，散的一干二净，让他得以看清这些日子以来自己焦躁失常的原因。

他不想放开这个人，不想离开这个怀抱。

大野想，糟糕了。

Fin


End file.
